Photoshoot
by izzie579
Summary: Heather Morris, photographer for FHM has to take a few pictures of one Naya Rivera... Some interesting events to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Photoshoot**

**(based on some of the fhm photos...)  
**

Working with Heather, I've had the luck to meet a lot of celebrities. But never have I been this excited for a shoot assisting Heather. I think she was probably more excited than I me. I mean, who could blame us? It was Naya freaking Rivera!

We were working on the set, when Heather's nerves made themselves known.

"Shit, what if she thinks my ideas are stupid?" Heather muttered.

Everybody tensed, not used to Heather being nervous at all. All eyes turned to me. Apparently, as her assistant, I should be able to do something. Thing is, I had no idea how to handle a nervous Heather. Besides, the ideas was as much mine as it was hers. My mind flooded with the images we discussed the previous night, imagining Naya in a few compromising positions...

Reality slammed into me as Heather squeaked. "She's here! Shit. Everybody that's not supposed to be here, scram!"

I stood, frozen on the spot. This was it, no more planning, just doing. There was chaos in the studio for about five seconds, then silence.

Heather looked at me, slightly flustered. "What are you standing there for? Open the door! And don't leave me alone with her until we know I'll be fine on my own!"

I chuckled at her eccentric ways, feeling less nervous. I opened the door to the studio, and my breath hitched.

_God, she's beautiful. _

"Hi," I said breathlessly. "I'm Jade, Heather's assistant. Come on in."

Naya smiled at me, her eyes kind.

_I could die happy, right now._

Heather and Naya exchanged pleasantries, all smiles. I could see Heather was still nervous. She's been crushing on Naya for as long as I can remember.

"We need to get you out of those clothes," Heather said to Naya.

I mentally facepalmed. This woman needed a filter between her mouth and brain.

Naya's eyes widened. "Uhm..."

"No! God," Heather laughed, blushing. "I meant you need to change."

"Oh," Naya said shyly. "Okay, yeah. Where can I do that?"

Heather shot me a look and I swallowed my comment.

Gale, in charge of wardrobe, led Naya to the changing area, and Heather let out a long breath.

"Fuck. Fucking fuck shit," she let out.

I chuckled again, having seen Heather trying to contain herself enough times to know she was about to lose her cool.

"Heath, you'll be fine. Just don't talk."

She glared at me. "Fuck off, Jade."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You need me here to keep you out of trouble."

Naya came back, dressed in only the white panties and red checkered shirt Heather insisted on. I grinned at the blond, knowing she would be the first to ask Naya to sign her copy of the magazine when it came out.

Heather took a deep breath and picked up her camera.

"Okay, let's do this!" She said a little too excitedly.

Naya was being quiet, following instructions from both Heather and me.

Everything went well, until we got to the part where Naya had to lean against the sink in the little bathroom set-up we had going on.

Heather's face was extremely red, her nerves getting the better of her after seeing Naya tugging at her hair, her shirt showing off her amazing breasts.

I rolled my eyes. "Heather, we need to get her make-up touched."

Heather shot me a grateful look, running off to find Martha, the best make-up artist ever.

Naya smiled at me. "Is she always like this?"

I frowned. "Awkward, like a fourteen-year-old boy faced with a naked chick?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Naya giggled.

"I've never seen her like this," I said innocently. "Dunno what's gotten into her today."

Heather returned with Martha, who did her magic with Naya, and then left, quietly as always.

I winked at Heather as she picked up her camera again. She looked a lot more relaxed and I noticed the shape of her hand sanitizer bottle in her pocket.

_Smooth, Morris, getting off in the other room._

Heather narrowed her eyes at me. "I think we'll be fine here, Jade," she said. "You can go home, I'll just finish up here."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Heather went back to the shoot while I picked my stuff up.

I noticed the obvious eye-sex between Heather and Naya. Sensing what was about to happen, I simply couldn't resist setting up my video camera. I had about four hours left of battery life, and an empty memory card. This was gonna be interesting. My sixth sense has always been spot on.

When I returned to work the next day, I collected my camera, smiling at what I knew I would find. This was gonna be golden.

**A/N: phwew! Ya'll know what's coming, right? Or rather, who's gonna come... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sex Tape**

"I'm sorry," Heather said, blushing. "I'm just a little distracted today."

Naya grinned. "Am I distracting you?"

Heather's face turned purple. "Yes," she mumbled.

Naya fiddled with her shirt. "Would it help if you were more comfortable around me?"

"Uhm... I, uh-"

"Relax," Naya said, pushing away from the sink. "Maybe if we were in the same state of undress, you wouldn't feel so nervous about me being exposed."

Heather spluttered. "Wha-"

Before se could even blink, Naya had her hands at Heather's hips. "Calm down," Naya whispered.

"We really shouln't be doing this," Heather breathed.

"We're not doing anything," Naya smiled sweetly. "I just want you to be comfortable."

Heather's eyes closed for a second. "You're suddenly a lot more confident."

Naya grinned. "Well, now that I have you where I want you..."

"And where's that?" Heather choked out.

"Right here," Naya whispered, her hands making their way under Heather's shirt.

"Please, Naya," Heather begged. "We really shouldn't."

"You want to," Naya stated. "I want to. We should."

Heather gulped loudly. "Okay," she whispered.

Naya's face broke out in a wide smile. She dragged Heather to the wall, pushing her shirt up. Heather lifted her arms eagerly, throwing the shirt out of sight.

"You can touch me," Naya said, breathing loudly.

Heather's hands slowly parted Naya's shirt, exploring her soft skin. "You're beautiful," she breathed.

Naya blushed. "You are, too."

"Can I kiss you?" Heather asked softly.

"Yeah."

Heather drew back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, God, just kiss me already!" Without waiting, Naya lunged forward, capturing Heather's lips in a furiously hot kiss.

Clothes were quickly discarded, until both women were left with only their panties.

"I can't believe this is happening," Heather smiled. "I think I've been in love with you from the first time I saw you as Catwoman."

Naya giggled. "That's really sweet."

Heather stuck her tongue out. "But I really wanna fuck you now."

"Please," Naya moaned. "I'm so ready for you."

Slowly Heather pulled Naya's panties off. "These are ruined," she chuckled and Naya blushed.

Heather dropped to her knees. "Rest your leg over my shoulder," she commanded.

Naya complied, throwing her head back in extacy as Heather placed a firm kiss to her most intimate spot.

"Hmm, you're delicious," Heather moaned against Naya.

Naya's fingers threaded through Heather's hair. "Please don't stop, don't ever stop," she panted.

Heather added two fingers into Naya, pumping furiously while licking at her clit.

Naya let out a squeel as she came, breathing hard.

"Let's go back to to my place," Heather breathed out, wiping her mouth. "There will be a lot more of this."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and thanks again to i_wants_my_snix for the idea**

"_Let's go back to my place," Heather breathed out, wiping her mouth. "There will be a lot more of this."_

The rest of the video showed the two women getting dressed, gathering their things and leaving in relative silence. My curiosity peaked, however at Heather's last words before leaving the studio.

"Nay, this secret dating thing is still exciting as day one," she said with a slap to Naya's butt.

After I watched the video (in private, I'm not that stupid) I realized I would have to face Heather soon. I took the tape to her office.

She was glowing, as if… wait, yeah. Naya. Of course.

"So, how'd it go with Naya yesterday?" I asked casually.

Heather blushed. "Good, yeah, we finished the shoot."

I smirked. "And after that?"

"We had dinner," Heather refused to meet my eyes.

I made myself comfortable in the chair in front of her desk. "So, you gonna see her again?"

"Maybe, she's really busy," the photographer was still blushing. "She's nice."

"Good in bed?" I quirked an eyebrow.

Heather stopped breathing for a second. "Oh God. You know, don't you?"

"That you did the dirty with Naya freaking Rivera?" I shrugged. "You guys didn't even see me when I came back in."

Heather's eyes widened. "Shit. Are you serious?"

I chuckled, pulling the tape from my pocket. "No, but I did know something was up. How long?"

She stared at the tape. "I… We just… A while."

I put the tape on her desk. "My lips are sealed. That was seriously hot, you guys should totally keep it."

Heather looked mortified. "You watched it?"

"I skipped a few parts," I winked. "Don't worry, this is the only copy. And I'm happy for you."

With a deep sigh, Heather eventually smiled. "Thanks. She's just in a place where it won't be good for her image, you know?"

I nodded. "Your act was good yesterday," I complimented her. "I didn't suspect a thing."

There was a knock at the door and the secretary stuck her head inside. "Heather? Miss Rivera just called to book her next shoot with us. She got the Wonder Woman part and her agent wants to go all out with it."

I smirked at Heather. "That's hot."

Heather took a deep breath. "This woman's gonna kill me."

"Well, you signed up for this."

"When I started it was just weddings and maternity stuff," Heather shrugged. "Hollywood has my heart now."

I smiled at her dramatics. "Better not let Naya hear that."


End file.
